Sisters of The Night
by TenshiDemon
Summary: This is about 2 sisters who are vampiress. They fall in love with 2 mortal men, but there are others who will do ANYTHING to stop them! You have to R&R to find out what happens!! *New Chapter up!*
1. Chapter 1

Two sisters living in the world of the dead or other wise known as the children of the night. Garnet and Sapphire are the names of the two vampiress and during one of their hunts everything changes as they fall for two mortal men. What will happen to them? Will they end up together? Or will some other forces come between and try to tear them apart? Read and find out! The rating is for whatever is in R rated movies (Grins) ya know like violence, sex, language, and whatever else you can think of. If it's like this ~Word~ then it's mind talking (or whatever) and I'm sure you know the rest. Now I'm done with this boring crap so let's get started on the story! Hope ya like it! 

~~~~~*~~~~~ Beginning of Story ~~~~~*~~~~~

The sky was filled with shining stars and a full moon while the city below was busy with the life of the night. Men and women rushed to their homes or maybe it was to a near by club, but whatever the reason it didn't seem to faze any of them. Two figures stood in the shadows watching intently with smirks on their lips as they watched the people rush by them. A pair of violet eyes with specks of red were shown from the shadows and beside them it seemed was another pair of eyes, but these were ice cold blue. A figure stepped out wearing black tight pants with black boots that went just below her knees while her top was a black tank top with a V neck line that had black stitching that crisscrossed up the front. She had what looked to be like blood red hair that was cut jaggedly to frame her face and it fell to the middle of her back. The woman turned seeming to stare into the black shadows of the alleyway when she smiled slightly reaching her hand out. Another hand shot out resting in the offered hand before another woman stepped out, but she was wearing a black leather mini-skirt with black fishnet stockings and black 3-inch heeled boots while her top was black with silver stripes and mesh sleeves that went to her wrists. This woman had waist length silver hair that had blue highlights and was also jagged to frame her face down to her chin. The two women walked down the sidewalk glancing around the surroundings with amused smiles on their lips. 

~Well Garnet, do you see any?~ Sapphire asked in her mind

~Hmm what bout them over there?~ Garnet asked motioning her white creamy finger over to two guys that were leaning on a brick wall smoking

~How bout not and say we did~ Sapphire suggested with a disgusted look on her face

~Now Sapph you know we can't be picky about anything, especially since it's been a month since we last feed~ Garnet stated seriously 

~Yeah I know, damn it! Fine let's get them~ Sapphire stated running her tongue over her front teeth which where changing into sharp fangs 

Garnet and Sapphire shared the same smile before walking over to the two men sending out the signs that they wanted them, but the truth was only known by the sisters. The men smiled as they watched the two women walk suggestively towards them as they licked their lips seductively. One guy had short black hair that was spiked up and hazel eyes that held that drunken phase while the other guy had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. The man with black hair smiled over to Garnet and pulled her closer to his body while nuzzling her neck grinding his hips into hers before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey baby want to have some fun?" the man asked huskily

"Hmm it depends on your terms of fun" Garnet stated with an innocent smile

"Make it more simple for you to understand me you fucking" the man stated while his right hand ran over her side and down squeezing her ass

"Hmm you want to fuck me? Well are you sure you can handle me?" Garnet asked with a smirk licking her lips

"Hey David you hear this! She thinks I can't handle her!" the man shouted over to his friend with laughter in his voice

"Stupid bitch that one is then huh Scott?" David asked with the same tone of laughter as he pulled Sapphire closer to him before roughly kissing her.

David smirked before pulling Garnet closer and while his hands grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer his lips came down on hers in a rough bruising kiss. Garnet wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the playing with an inward smile as she kept playing along with the little game. She ran her nails down across his chest, making him moan in pleasure as she left his shirt ripped and little trails of blood started running down from where her nails had been. Garnet started kissing his neck the same time David's hands started running up her shirt squeezing and pinching her nipples, making her moan in pleasure. David smiled inwardly thinking that he was going to get a good screw out of this chick before the night was over, but his mind suddenly became clouded and he couldn't think straight. He felt the cold wall on his back and shivered as he felt Garnet's tongue lick over his neck and shoulders then in an instant he felt the sharp pain at his neck. He went to scream, but found that his voice was gone and the darkness came by fast and over took him as he fell into his sleep of death. 

Garnet pushed the limp body away from her while licking her lips clean of any blood stains on them while glancing over to where Sapphire was standing doing the same thing. She walked over to where Sapphire was standing and wrapped her arm around her shoulder before kissing her cheek. 

"Satisfied yet my dear sister or do you want some more?" Garnet asked licking Sapphire's neck, making the other woman shiver slightly at the touch

"Hmm I want more I'm not satisfied yet" Sapphire stated giving the crops at her feet a good kick to the ribs before laughing softly

"Then come and we will go find some more" Garnet said then turned and walked out of the alley they had gone into.

It was 2 hours before sun rise and Garnet cursed herself lightly as her and Sapphire started walking back to their house smiling thankfully that the house was only few blocks away from where they stood at now. Garnet glanced to the side to see Sapphire walking with concern in her eyes as they started walking faster. They had previously feed on 3 victims and were now satisfied and would stay that way for about a month before wanting to feed again. Garnet opened the door and after Sapphire was in Garnet was close behind locking the doors and making sure that everything was ok before they both went up the stairs and into a bedroom. Garnet had red and black colors in her bedroom with fabrics of satin while Sapphire's bedroom was in colors of blues and silvers with fabrics of velvet. As Garnet was falling into her dreamland she saw a tall man standing in front of her with deep green piercing eyes and long red brown hair that fell to his shoulders. His arms were covered with tattoos and the aura around him smelled of power and strength two smells that Garnet loved to sense on a man. She walked up to the man as he turned to stare at her and for once Garnet was speechless as their eyes locked onto each other. She reached out a hand and ran her delicate fingers through his long mane of red brown hair as he stepped closer to her body, wrapping his arms around her waist. The man smiled down at Garnet before tilting her chin up a little before capturing her lips with his in a deep hungry kiss that left both of them breathless. As they kept kissing the man pushed Garnet down onto a bed that materialized out of thin air as his hands ran over her body making her moan and whimper in pleasure. After undressing each other the man entered Garnet as she hissed in pleasure small smile came over his lips as he watched her. She bucked up her hips to his with a growl in her throat that turned into a purr as the man started to go faster with his thrusts. Garnet's arms and legs wrapped around the man's body pulling him closer down to her body while they both screamed each other's names. The man rolled over pulling Garnet closer to his body with her back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist nuzzling her neck with a smile on his face. Garnet sighed in contentment as she cuddled closer to the man before her lips opened to say something.

"I love you Mark" 

Well that's it for the first chapter and I hope ya like it! HEHE like the cliffhanger? I know I did! (Grins) Now just cause she's dreaming of him doesn't mean anything (yeah right). Ok so um yeah I guess you know who Garnet's guy is, but can you figure out who Sapphire's guy is going to be? (Grins) I guess you'll have to try and think about it until I get the second chapter up huh? HAHA! Well Read & Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~ Ok first off I apologize for not updating sooner, but l feel as though the world should open up and swallow me whole! (*_*) Now I'm sure you're just dying to know who Sapphire's guy is going to be huh? Ok well just start reading to find out he might be mentioned in this chapter then again he might not be (*_*) depends on how I feel! Ok well I'll stop talking and let you get to reading! Hope ya like it and tell me what ya think after your done! 

~*~ Sapphire's POV ~*~

The light of the moon was shining through my bedroom window shining over half of my face to give me that angel look, but in reality I'm not an angel I'm nothing but one of the damned. My sister loves being one of the children of the night, as the humans like to call us, but I for one hate it! My sister has always had a fantasy about being a vampire she loved walking in the night instead of during the day. She loves the thrill of being a vampire, but I've told her not to let her guard down. I know about Garnet and her dreams of that mortal man and told her before to be careful because our kind can't trust mortals. Garnet of course knows this, but she has no recognition for rules and loves to break them. I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts by Garnet knocking on my bedroom door and before I could answer she walked in with no expression on her face. 

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up in my bed to look over at my sister

"He was in my dreams again" Garnet stated softly before climbing into the bed next to me

"I'm sorry I know you're frustrated about it and everything" I stated with sympathy, but my sister cut in

"I'm not frustrated I hate it!" Garnet said angrily

"I know you have every right to be I mean it's not every day you see a vampire falling for a mortal man" I said 

"I'm not falling for him! I just can't stop dreaming about him! Hell I don't even know who he is, but for some reason the name Mark keeps popping up in my mouth" Garnet said with a heavy sigh before dropping her head on the pillow

"Let's just get dressed and go out for the night how that sound?" I asked wrapping my arms around her and pulling my sister closer to me

"Hmm....I love the sound of that Sapph" Garnet said softly snuggling closer to my body while a light purr came from her throat.

I ran my hands over Garnet's back trying to calm her down some more before we went out that night cause one thing the world doesn't need is an angry Garnet. I smiled slightly as I felt my sister's lips on my shoulders then gasp in pleasure as I felt her tongue lick my neck and my arms wrapped around her neck pulling her down closer to my body. Soft whimpers escaped my lips as I felt her fangs pierce my skin and lightly licked the blood that dripped from my neck. A smile spread over my sister's lips as she looked down at me before licking her lips then ran her fingers through my silver hair. 

"My little Sapphire I love you so much my sister" Garnet said softly before brushing her lips over mine gently then climbing out of the bed and standing at the side still glancing down at me

"Are we going out to just have fun tonight or what?" I asked climbing out of bed with only my long silver hair covering my breasts

"That's a hard thing to answer guess just figure it out when we leave" Garnet said with an evil smile on her lips as she watched me with her bangs hiding her eyes 

"I at least want to know so I know what I'm going to wear for the night" I said annoyingly putting my hands on my waist.

Garnet laughed lightly before walking over to my walk in closet looking through all my clothes before pulling out my black silk skirt that went down to my ankles that had slits all the way up to my waist and a blue corset top that laced up on the sides. She turned around and walked up to me with a satisfied smile on her lips as she handed me the clothes.

"There now change so we can leave, I'm going to my room to get changed as well. I'll meet you in the living room" Garnet said walking over to me kissing me again on the lips before licking my neck then walking out of my room. 

~*~ Garnet POV ~*~

I had just walked back into my room wearing my black knee high boots, fishnet stockings, black mini-skirt, and a red top that was cut right below my breasts to show off my stomach with a black trench coat that went down to my knees. I twirled in front of the mirror before brushing my hair one more time putting it up into two-braided ponytails that tied together at the bottom. I turned and walked out of my room heading down to the living room where my sister was waiting patiently for me sitting on a chair with her legs crossed exposing her left leg. I walked over and she stood as she saw me coming into the room and with smiles on our lips we embraced in a hug before kissing each other.

"You look beautiful sis" Sapphire whispered into my ear as she licked my neck, making me smile slightly

"Thanks so do you," I said softly with a purr in my throat as her hands slide down and rested on my hips

"Ok lets go out already!" Sapphire said excitedly.

The both of us walked out of our house and started walking down the sidewalk glancing around the street and the neighborhood as we walked up the street that lead up to a highway. As we kept walking we finally found ourselves in the down town area where most of the clubs and parties took place. I glanced over to where a biker bar stood in a corner and I growled in my throat, as I smelled the blood of the same guy that had been plaguing my dreams during the day. I turned to my sister only to see that she was looking over to where a medium size house stood on the other side of the street. She turned to look at me with a pleading gaze in her eyes and I smiled slightly before nodding my head as an ok for her to go. Sapphire started to cross the street then turned to see that I wasn't following her before walking back over to me with a confused look in her eyes.

"Why aren't you coming?" Sapphire asked 

"I found something better my dear sister" I stated while nodding my head over to the bar that stood on my other side

"You can't be serious! Nothing in there that can actually satisfy you like those can" Sapphire said with a smirk as she pointed over to where a group of men stood talking out side of the house

"Sorry Sapph they're just not what I'm in the mood for tonight" I stated licking my lips as I noticed a tall man with red brown hair climb off a Harley Davidson motorcycle wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket and biker boots

"Fine whatever you say, but we have to meet somewhere afterwards so where ya want to meet?" Sapphire asked still looking over to where a man with multi-colored hair and hazel eyes stood talking to a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes

"How bout that little spot in the woods near the highway?" I suggested talking about our secret spot that only the two of us knew about

"Ok that's fine since it's close to here and everything, but what time?" Sapphire asked 

"Um 3?" I suggested watching the man walk into the bar out of the corner of my eye

"Ok that's fine now I'm going to go mingle see ya later" Sapph called over her shoulder as she walked seductively over to the group of men that she had been watching.

I smiled inwardly knowing that she'd probably get at least 3 of the guys that were in the group before the night was over with then I turned and walked towards the bar's front doors. I looked down at my outfit and sighed with relief when I noticed that my outfit was the perfect thing to wear inside a biker bar. I opened the door and the smells of alcohol, cigarettes, warm blood with heartbeats, and leather ran into my nose and I snarled in disgust and hunger as I walked over and sat at the bar. I could sense the eyes on me as I walked into the bar and over to sit on the stool in front of the bar as a man in his early 30s came over and asked what I wanted. After telling him I wanted a Bloody Mary and a Corkscrew he left and got my drinks as I sensed that the man in my dreams was sitting couple seats down from where I was. I glanced over and saw him sipping on a beer and lightly talking to the bartender before he turned and gazed into my eyes. I smiled slightly at him before turning my head as the bartender came back with my drinks and started to flirt with me, but I just rolled my eyes and told him, inside his head, to go finish his job and leave me the fuck alone. I soon sensed someone behind me and the smell of alcohol ran through my nose and soon heard the raspy voice of a drunken man.

"Don't you think that a place like this is dangerous for a girl like you?" the man asked with a slur of his voice

"No" I simply said and took a sip of my Bloody Mary before his hand grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

I glared up at the man and noticed he was tall and chubby with sideburns and his face had stubble. He had brown almost black eyes with brown hair that desperately needed a brush ran through. I could easily tell he was a truck driver that had been on the road for at least 5 months and was the type to pick stray girls from the road and fuck them before kicking them out. I glared down at his hand around my arm before slowly putting my drink down and putting my other hand over his before suddenly grabbing it and twisting it back almost to the point of where it could break. The man was biting back the pain and an evil smile came on my lips, as I knew this was the kind that didn't like to show pain when he was around his buddies. I shoved his hand away and he stepped closer to me glaring down at me with anger in his eyes before grabbing my wrist again, but I was faster and suddenly had his arm twisted and pinned to his back while he was biting his lip. I added more pressure to the hand before hearing a small pop and heard the man scream in pain as his hand started to crack and pop as I kept pulling it back.

"Now say your sorry and I'll stop hurting you" I stated softly into his ear with an evil smirk on my lips

"Never you stupid little bitch" the man said angrily before bringing his leg back and trying to trip me, but I was quicker and as I jumped I kicked his back, sending him forward over the bar.

The men that were in the bar had been watching ever since the guy had approached me before suddenly clapping in applause as the man was kicked out of the bar cussing and screaming about kicking my ass. I smiled slightly before sitting back on my seat and taking the last gulp of my Bloody Mary before the bartender came over with a smile on his lips. 

"That was awesome what ya did to that guy he's been a problem for some time now, but no one has had the guts to actually do what you just did. I'll let you have whatever ya want on the house darlin," the man said sweetly with amusement in his blue green eyes

"Thanks I'll have another one of these, but what do ya mean by no one? What bout him over there? He looks like he could take that guy on in a heartbeat" I stated nodding my head over to where the guy with red brown hair sat 

"Oh him I don't know bout that he's new here just came in little while ago. Think he's in town for couple days then he's leaving again he asked for a place to stay for couple days" the bartender stated

"Oh ok" I said glancing over at the man again as the bartender went to get me another drink.


	3. Chapter3

~ So ya like my story so far? I hope so ^_^ Ok well ya know what I don't own and what I do so on with the story! 

~*~ Sapphire POV ~*~

I couldn't believe my sister wanted to go do a stupid biker bar instead of coming over here to this party, I mean all these hot guys I can hardly handle, but I love every second of this. It's probably the only thing I like about being a vampiress seeing as how when I was a mortal I had so much low self-esteem about how I looked, but with being a vampiress I have a regular aura that has guys wanting to do anything that I say. I could control if the guys actually feel under the spell so if I didn't like the guy he wouldn't mess with me and I could just go on to find someone else. I was dancing to a song by Rob Zombie so ironic how a song can feel like it was made for you I smile at the ironic of the name of the song, living dead girl. I sensed someone behind and glanced to see the guy with multi-colored hair and hazel eyes behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. He smiled down at me before leaning into my ear asking what my name was and why I was at a place like this by myself. I smiled inwardly at him being so worried about a "defenseless" girl before turning in his arms to face him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"The name is Sapphire and I can take care of myself, but thanks for caring sweetie" I said with a small smile

"Well no harm in askin, by the way my name's Jeff" Jeff said with a smile 

"No there's no harm in asking, but I don't mind it's been a long time since a guy has been worried bout me" I said resting my head on his shoulder as a slow song started coming on

"Why ya hear, shouldn't ya be home in bed by now?" Jeff asked running his hands down my back resting them on my hips

"There's nothing wrong with loving the night life and just cause I look young doesn't mean anything" I said looking up at him 

"So how old are you then, cause ya know you look like your 18" Jeff suggested looking over my body

"For your information I'm not 18, I'm 23" I said narrowing my eyes 

"Damn" Jeff said lightly 

"Yeah I get that a lot" I stated, as he looked me over with a smile on his lips.

I could sense other people watching us and glanced over his shoulder to see the group of guys he was hanging out with before watching us intently. I glanced back up at Jeff while my ears twitched as they scanned over what the group of guys was saying.

"Damn she's hot how does he do it?" the guy with long blonde hair asked another guy with black curly hair

"It's Jeff that's all ya need to know Adam" the guy with black hair stated to the blonde guy

"I'd love to have some fun with that one, think Jeff will?" another blonde haired man asked who kind of resembled Adam

"Jason! This is Jeff were talking about here not you!" Adam said angrily hitting the blonde man in the back of the head

"Ouch damn didn't have to hit so hard ya big jerk!" Jason stated glaring at Adam

"Ok both of you just shut the hell up already!" another guy said angrily I noticed he had blonde hair and a goatee

"Chris shut the fuck up!" Adam and Jason said at the same time glaring at Chris

"Man you three are missing it damn now that one is hot as well wonder if it's her sister?" the man with black hair stated as his head turned to look over at the front door.

I cut my connection off and glanced over to the front door and saw my sister walk in as she looked around trying to find me. I looked up at Jeff and smiled before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before telling him I had to go. Jeff smiled back before kissing my cheek as well then he un-wrapped his arms and watched as I walked over to my sister. I hugged Garnet before the two of us walked outside and went over to where a swinging chair was posted into the ground. 

"What are you doing over here, it's still early shouldn't you be having some fun with your biker man?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her

"That's the problem he was there and I could've had my fun, but for some damn reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I just sat there and had couple of drinks, I mean we talked for awhile, but then he had to leave. I didn't even try to bring him back I just let him go on his way watching him" Garnet stated angrily as her fist were clenched so tight that blood was dripping from inside her palm

"Garnet your a vampiress your not suppose to have any feelings for a mortal!" I said angrily

"I can't help it! I wish I could, but I just can't and it's pissing me off! The guy has been in my dreams and now I see him here in a bar! I couldn't bring myself to do anything I just sat there and talked, not even a tiny drop of blood from him" Garnet said running her slender fingers through her long hair

"There's plenty of guys in there that might do the trick just don't go after the one I was with he's mine! He's got friends that were eyeing you maybe you can get a quick fuck and a drink from 'em" I said with a smile

"Yeah that's what I need a quick fuck and some blood to make the problem go away," Garnet said sarcastically 

"Well fine don't do anything just sit here and sulk, but I'm going to go have some fun while the night is still young so stay here and I'll be back later" I said angrily standing up and walking back into the house.

~*~ Garnet POV ~*~

I had been sitting outside on this bench for quiet some time now as people started coming out of the house and leaving while other came back inside laughing with drunken gaze over their eyes. I smiled inwardly with amusement as I watched them feeling their blood run through their veins and feeling the hunger grow deep within myself. I growled lowly as I saw a young man with black curly hair walk over towards me as he wore black pants and a shiny red velvet shirt that had flames running along the sides. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and his aura screamed out that he was drunk and wanted to find a girl to fuck for the night. I watched intently as he walked up to me with a lopsided grin before sitting next to me throwing his arm over my shoulder. 

"What's a girl like you doing at a place like this?" the man asked with a slur in his voice

"What's it to you why I'm here?" I shot back narrowing my eyes at the man

"I just want to know why your by yourself I mean your so beautiful any guy would be crazy if they weren't with you" the man said leaning in to kiss my shoulder and collarbone

__

Not crazy my dearest just dead I thought with an evil smile as I felt his hand run along the front of my shirt grabbing my breasts through the material before I found myself running my fingers through his long black hair pulling him closer. _If he wants to fuck then that's fine with me _I thought with amusement in my eyes as I grabbed him roughly and pushed him down on the soft grass. I clawed at his shirt and in few seconds it was torn to pieces laying beside us somewhere as I bend down and licked his chest, smiling as I heard him growl with pleasure. I could sense his blood boiling as it grew hotter as I kept kissing and licking his chest while my sharp nails tore his pants off rubbing my palms over his member. I heard a loud moan of ecstasy escape his parted lips before I bend down and captured his lips in a deep bruising kiss that left him breathless and wanting more. I rubbed my breasts over his chest and down to his member sliding it between them while my tongue flicked out and licked the tip before taking it all into my mouth and sucking him off in a fast pace that left him screaming in pain and pleasure. My fangs sunk into his member sucking the blood as I kept sucking him faster and faster before I lifted my lips and licked the blood from them, smiling evilly down at the man. I smiled inwardly at his shocked face before I suddenly rammed his member inside of me, smiling as he threw his head back in pleasure as I started riding him faster and harder driving his member further into my hot center. I licked his neck riding him faster and harder as he grabbed my waist before we both went over the edge I sunk my fangs into his neck draining his life away as the pace slowed down and his heart beat stopped. I could sense others coming so I slit my wrist and let few drops of my blood drop onto the punctures as it sealed the wounds up before quickly getting to my feet and walking to the side of the house. I smiled evilly as I heard a female voice scream loudly signaling that she had found the man's body in the front yard. I turned and started walking back to the street going towards the park that I was suppose to meet my sister at before I felt someone following me. I knew it wasn't my sister and kept walking as I went into the park sitting down on a nearby bench as I stretched out like a cat yawning as my fangs gleamed in the moonlight. I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me and with an evil grin I sat up and turned to face the man that I had talked to in the biker bar. I got to my feet and started walking towards the taller man smiling as he kept taking steps back until his back was up against a tree. His green piercing eyes grew wider as I was standing in front of him with a hand on my hip as I tilted my head to the side smiling up at him.

"I saw what you did to Matt, what in the hell are you?" the man asked narrowing his eyes at me

"Don't worry Mark, nothing is going to happen to you so stop being afraid of me, as for that man well he had it coming" I said with a smile

"What do you mean he had it coming? Matt has done nothing wrong to anyone so why would you do that to him?" Mark asked

"That idiot didn't even know what hit him he was so damn drunk! Besides I like 'em better when they're drunk less pain on their part" I stated

"I saw everything you were fucking Matt then you just sunk your fangs into his neck and took his life away, why?" Mark questioned glaring at me with anger in his eyes

"I was hungry you should know by now what I am and that blood is our only way of surviving in this god forsaken hell! It's true that I've already had a victim, but the pleasures and hunger take over whenever it wants and I can't stop that" I stated narrowing my eyes 

"So why didn't you take me then?" Mark questioned taking a step closer to me as I started backing away like he had done

" I couldn't I don't know why, but I just couldn't" I said as I felt a tree behind me as he narrowed his eyes down at me and placed his arms on either side of me as he tilted his head down locking my eyes with his

"I know why, it's because you love me" Mark stated before capturing my lips with his in a deep passionate kiss.

So ya like? Hope so sorry for the way I left it, but that's just part of my idea! ^_^ I love cliffhangers so much fun cause they leave ya guessing and wanting more, which is what I want! ^_^ More R&R please! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can get it up, just review and tell me what ya think so far. Suggestions welcome as well ^_^


End file.
